Goku vs Superman
Goku vs Superman is the forty-first installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the eighth episode of Season 3. It features the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, Goku, rapping against the eponymous protagonist of his DC comic series, Superman. It was released on May 19th, 2014. Cast Rappers Ray William Johnson as Goku EpicLLOYD as Superman Cameos Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD as Jimmy Olsen (body actor and voice actor, respectively) Nice Peter as Krillin Lyrics [Note: Superman is in blue, Goku is in orange, Jimmy Olsen is in light coral, and Krillin is in dark orange. Goku and Krillin speaking at the same time is in regular text.] 'Superman:' Who can stop this constipated jock, With the awful animation and the complicated plot? Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan? This looks like a job for the OG! Superman! I'm killin' it; you're Krillin it! I'm villainous to vegetables Who dance around in hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals! My level is incredible! I'm out of your league! You want justice? I'll bust this nut up in your Chi-Chi! Greasy, slick emcee from DC! With one breath, I'll freeze your whole measly species! You're primitive and limited. You live in a village of idiots! Step in Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot, period! 'Goku:' How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! Goku! Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan! You're a flying Miss Daisy! You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun! You can't flow to Son Goku; I Kaio-ken get it done! When I see your movies, all I do is watch the clock, 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks! Look at those panties! (Oh!) You got that camel toe! I'll report to Lois Lane and Superman that ho! 'Superman:' (Ha ha!) Your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes! Just one punch and over nine thousand screams! I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties! From Z'' to ''GT, you can Dragon Ball deez! 'Goku:' Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! There's only one way that this battle's gonna end: One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! Poll Trivia General *This battle won the Best Music Video award in the 2014 Streamys. *The "More Battles" section in the end slate previewed Isaac Newton for a short moment during the reel. **This is the second battle to reveal character(s) of an upcoming battle in an end slate, after Rick Grimes vs Walter White. *A suggestion of this battle appeared in an ERB News featuring Theodore Roosevelt and Adam Smith. *This is currently the most viewed battle of Season 3. *On August 22nd, 2016, "Season 5.5 needs a superhero. But which one? Comment below" was written in the description of the video. This could be a hint of Wonder Woman being in a later battle. Continuity *The "S" on Superman's costume was replaced with "ERB". **Also, the Kanji written on the World Martial Arts Tournament building's banner actually reads a Japanese translation of the series' name, ''Epic Rap Battles of History''. *This is the seventh battle in which an actor makes multiple cameo appearances. *This is the fifth battle in which both title characters are fictional. **This is the sixth battle with one fictional character going against another at any point in the battle. *This is the second battle to feature a superhero and their sidekick, after Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. References *The dance that Goku does during his line, "I'll report to Lois Lane and Superman that ho," is a reference to the dance done in the song "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" by Soulja Boy, which is referenced in the same line. Errors *Krillin's name is misspelled as "Krillen" in the credits. *During the "Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan?" line, a hole can be seen in Superman's chest, revealing a portion of the Fortress of Solitude. This is due to a sensitivity error that occurred while editing, as the yellow section of Superman's "ERB" logo darkened and approached a shade of the green screen. *Although Goku's eyes are green in his Super Saiyan form in the Dragon Ball anime, he has blue eyes after he turns into a Super Saiyan in the battle. Related videos Goku vs Superman. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. TRANSLATED Goku vs Superman. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson